In the Aftermath
by VDStar
Summary: This is the prequel to the "A new Beginning" series. It's right after 'A Village Vanishes' and Maeve and Sinbad admit their feelings. At the end is my little spiel on my idea behind the story


****

In the Aftermath

The couple kissed deeply after finding that they once again can be together. They pull apart shocked at this open display of affection and quickly break apart and walk away while hearing the low laughter of their friends.

As morning came the village girl expressed her gratitude to the young captain. Making his secret love jealous. The man admitted to having better kisses, quiet recently.

As they ship pulled away the young couple decided it was time for a talk. They were both tired of begin jealous of others without known rhythm or reason to be jealous.

"Maeve may I talk to you down below?" Sinbad asked as he walked up to the silent sorceress.

"Sure Sinbad"

The two went down below into Sinbad's cabin. Sinbad shut the door behind him as he turned to face Maeve who was sitting on his bed.

"Maeve about yesterday"

"Oh don't worry Sinbad. We were both happy to see each other that's all."

"That's the problem. That isn't all. I was very happy to see you alive and well, and that kiss, well that kiss has been coming for awhile now hasn't it?"

"Aye Sinbad now that you mention it I believe it has." Maeve answered looking at the floor shyly

"I wanted to get something out before. Before we blame the kiss on nothing more then a reaction to a bad situation."

He pauses and takes a deep breath as he continues

"Maeve. The minute I saw you I knew you were a woman to be reckoned with. You were strong, yet deep down you were vulnerable. You reminded me of Lea. The hair and the eyes were the same, as well as the plan for the future. You had plans for yourself. As Lea once did." He looks at the floor sadly "I thought myself married to the sea. That no woman could fill the empty places in my heart. I thought that I would always have to live with them, that I would never fill those empty places. Lea filled them in her own way when she was alive, but you. You filled them without even knowing it. Talia I thought could do that, but she was just a fling. There was nothing there. I thought it was love. It was nothing. Not even lust. Talia was headstrong and our paths traveled different ways." He bends down on his knee and takes Maeve's hands in his. "You are strong, beautiful, and you never let anyone tell you what to do. You make all the decisions in your life. You know what you have to do. I on the other hand follow nothing but the wind. Maeve you are my inspiration to make everyday as good as it can be. You have kept me honest when sometimes I just want to give up. You have taught me to believe in others and myself again. Maeve you mean the world to me. Nothing could replace you in my heart. My heart belongs to you. I love you with everything I have in me. I would give my life if it could save you from feeling one second of pain. Maeve my heart and soul is yours. I have loved you since I first met you. And no matter how you react to this I always will."

He looks up at Maeve who has tears streaming down her face

She knees down so she and Sinbad are looking eye to eye as she kisses him lightly.

"Oh Sinbad. I feel the same way. When I came to Dim-Dim for his help in my magic he talked about you constantly. I felt like I knew you before I even met you. He told me of your adventures and how kind and understanding you were. He told me that when I met you you'd understand my grief in a way. I know I have kept many secrets from you, but I feel if there is anything that can happen between us some of the secrets should come out into the open. When I was 15 years of age I lost my parents because soldiers attacked our village and burned everything in sight. My parents were pig farmers. They had no experience in fighting so they could not defend themselves. When they saw the soldiers arrive they sent my little brother and myself into the forest so we could be safe. Then after the soldiers left a witch came to look at the ruins. She told me that the soldiers were hers and that she was quite proud of the damage they did. I in grief ran to her trying to kill her. But she stopped me with her magic. Even as a young girl Rumina was very powerful. Instead of killing me she put a spell over my little brother. I felt so responsible that I left to find a sorcerer who could help him. No one could break the spell, but Dim-Dim said he would teach me magic so I could defeat Rumina and save my brother."

"I learned how to trust again from Dim-Dim, but I never wanted to trust anyone else. That is why I was so hostile. When Dim-Dim was sent away I first thought you would see no need for me and would send me away. Yet you let me stay and you became one of my best friends. Dim-Dim told me that we had similar goals and that we have both been hurt before. I know that you have helped me heal some of those wounds, by just holding me or comforting me. Yet the scars will always be there. I love you Sinbad and I give my whole being to you."

She looks at Sinbad who looks back at her with tears shining in his eyes. He never thought that Maeve had gone through so much as a young child. He took her into his arms and held her tight. 

Later that night after dinner Maeve and Sinbad were up on deck. Sinbad held Maeve in his arms while she looked out into the sea. 

"Sinbad, do you think we'll ever find Dim-Dim?"

"Of course we will Maeve"

The two had many following adventures and always turned to each other for the support they needed when the times got very rough. Talia even made an appearance, but Sinbad's heart would not waver. 

Yet a storm would later separate the young lovers. Maeve fell overboard trying to tie down loose lines and Sinbad in a fit of grief jumped into the churning water after her. After frantically searching and finding nothing he gave in to the darkness of unconsciousness.

When returning to the ship after meeting Bryn and not finding Maeve Sinbad walks up to the bow when he states "I never got to tell you how much I care"

He never got to prove to her how much he cared, and after hearing Dim-Dims statement that Maeve was with him Sinbad felt his happiness drain away. He darkened into nothing. No more was the laughing young man that was in love. All that was left was the shell of a man in grief. That night Sinbad fingered a simple diamond ring. As he again said "I never got to tell you."

****

Okay that was the prequel. I know it was short, but I had the idea for it while I was writing a new beginning and I thought it'd be a cool short little story. Okay here is my thought process for this. After the Vorgon Maeve and Sinbad seem closer. He looks at her more and lays a hand on her shoulder more. They are closer and more open. He cares more about her and her safety as he said in 'The Bully' then in Rumina's Revenge he and Maeve almost share another kiss in front of their companions only to be interrupted by Firouz (bad Firouz!) So my thought is that after the Vorgon something happened that made them realize their feelings and they started acting on those feelings. In my last story I said that the night after Maeve and Sinbad admitted their feelings to one another. So I went from there and gave you the prequel to it. The whole I never got to tell you how much I care was interpreted by he never got to ask her to marry him. To tell her that he cared enough about her to marry her. Also sorry to make Maeve cry, I know she is very strong, but I figure the subject was a deep and meaningful one and that a few tears had to be shed on both parts when they realize how much the other cares.

Okay that was my little into the writers' mind. Hope you liked the story and if anyone has any ideas for another story I'd love to hear them. My e-mail is [starlyte274@yahoo.com][1]**. Well thanks for listening to this and hope to see you again soon with another story!**

Star

   [1]: mailto:starlyte274@yahoo.com



End file.
